Another Point of View
by Shadow Typer97
Summary: Join the random adventures of Yu-chan and her friends in a familiar but different setting. (I'm back but only for this one chapter but to make it up to you guys, its a LONG one.)
1. Chapter 1: The new student

"Hey Yu-Chan, its time to wake up." said my roommate, Eru (L86), while gently shaking my shoulder.

I merely grumbled in response and sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I noticed that she had already changed into her uniform and was in the process of packing up her bag.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ultimax 100 but most of my classmates call me Hyaku while my friends call me Yu. I am a magazine-fed light-machine gun (LMG) produced in Singapore, a small island city-state at the tip of South-East Asia. I have 2 sisters, Sar-21 and SR-88A. Both of them are students at Seishou Academy at some another part of Japan. Meanwhile, I'm attending school here at Suchiru Academy.

Speaking of which, I got up, made my bed, washed up, put on my uniform which has a slightly longer skirt than the others (I'll get to that later), grabbed my school bag along with a black bag holding my other barrel and a few other parts and headed out with Eru.

"So what's the first lesson after morning practice?" I asked her, barely able to stifle my yawn.

"First one is either gun maintenance theory or maths." she replied back. She seems down, I thought. Then again it could be the hot weather today. Kinda reminds me of home but with less humidity and from what I know, my British friend here comes from a cold and wet country. As we walked towards the middle school compound, we were greeted by an energetic shout from behind.

"MORNING!" as we both turned around, a strange sight greeted us. We saw our American friend, Mk43 Mod 0 literally dragging our Belgian friend, FN Minimi, while ignoring her protests. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight along with Eru. Nimi (FN Minimi) was glaring at Yonjusan (MK43).

"What was that for?" Nimi asked while trying her best to straighten her uniform.

"You were too slow." Yonjusan cheekily replied as she began to walk towards the middle school compound with her hands placed behind her head, as was her usual pose even while walking. We then walked together to the entrance hall and took out our bulletproof vests each with our names on it (I'll explain later) and started towards the firing range. As we reached the range, I saw our instructor, MG42 or MG-sensei as we call her standing there with someone else I did not recognize along with some of our classmates.

"Who's that?" asked Yonjusan as she just stared at the girl. (We had already reached the range) We greeted MG-sensei and she then told us that the girl is a new student who will be joining out class. She encouraged the girl to introduce herself to us.

"M-my name is PKP Pecheneg. P-pleased to make y-your acquaintance." she stuttered follow by a rather deep bow. We were shocked at her introduction. A Russian weapon?! What was she doing here? Why isn't she enrolled into Red Steel Academy? Why does she not have a tail? And why does she look like as if we were going to attack at any moment? I looked at the others. Nimi looked shocked, Yonjusan seems to be biting her tongue and had a weird guilty look on her face but it was what Eru did at that moment that surprised me the most. Eru's just stood there looking at her and then all of a sudden she just stepped forward and hugged her.

"Relax, we won't hurt you or do anything mean. Right guys?" she said gently and she released her from her embrace. Wow, who knew Eru was the motherly type.

"Well, she seems nice enough. Hi, I'm Ultimax 100 but you can call me Yu. And these are my friends, FN Minimi and Mk43. " I said as I gestured towards my still shocked friends. Eru just smiled and nudged both Nimi and Yonjusan in the shoulders. This seemed to break the spell.

"Uh… hi." said both Nimi and Yonjusan in unison. They seem embarrassed, I thought. MG-sensei then asked us to start practice as the rest of the class arrived.

This looks like the start of a beautiful relationship, I thought as we sent bullets downrange.


	2. Chapter 2: A lazy Saturday

"I hate homework..." I complained as I lay on the floor beside the chabudai (a short table they use in Japan). My friends and I have decided to do homework together at our dorm room today. I just lazily scanned the room and I could see Eru busy with work, Nimi scratching her head at the math homework and Yonjusan just idling at the table with a magazine. Figures, she has the attention span of a kid when it comes to homework. Hang on, just the four of us?

"Hey, Eru, have you seen Kei-chan?" I asked wondering where our new Russian friend is. She told me yesterday that she would be coming over to do homework with us. Just as Eru opened her mouth to answer, the dorm room swung open with a slam. I immediately sat up as everyone turned to face the door. There was Kei, just standing there, panting and looking very pale. She entered the dorm and shut the door with another slam. I just hope the door doesn't break soon.

"Kei-chan, are you ok?" asked Eru with a worried expression on her face.

"Sit down and take a few deep breaths." I said as I looked at the wreaked state that she was in. As she placed a hand over her chest, I saw it; a letter was clutched in her hand.

"A-a letter from Browning-sensei." she gasped as she held out the letter. BAR-sensei? She is our classroom teacher while MG-sensei's in charge of our shooting lessons. Still, why is Kei look scared out of her wits, BAR-sensei is the nicer one. Her older sister teaching the University division of this academy is the scary one.

"So, why do you look so scared Neggy-chan? Did she bark at you or somethin'?" asked Yonjusan with a smirk. Kei simply gulped and answered.

"S-she suddenly grabbed me from behind and t-told me to give this to you guys before she s-skipped off somewhere. It was so s-shocking that I just ran h-here as fast as I could." That's BAR-sensei for you, so full of energy and I noticed the others smiling. We are all probably thinking the same thing.

"Well, Yu-chan, what are you waiting for? Read it." said Nimi. Oh yeah, the letter. I almost forgot about it. I tore it open and looked through the contents.

"Oh, its just the letter reminding us that the mock battle is going to happen next week. Oh, and they added the venue, some abandoned factory complex." I told the others. I glanced at Eru. Her expression fell; she would prefer a long-range engagement than a close quarter one as she is used more as a marksman rifle than a LMG.

"That's just great.." muttered Eru under her breath. I playfully wrapped my arms around her and teasingly said, "Aww, don't worry. Yu-nee would make sure no one comes within a 100m from your little snipe nest."

She just tried to fight out of my embrace but I could tell she was not trying to laugh. Then Nimi bought up a point, "Wait, if I'm partnered up with Yonjusan and you are with Eru. Then who's with Kei-chan?" I looked up at Kei, she just looked back with a confused look. Eru just looked at her sadly while Yonjusan and Nimi started to discuss something. Ever since Kei arrived, she had a dorm to herself, sometimes joined a random pair for group work or went solo. She seems ok with that and we weren't worried, as she seemed happy with knowing everyone. But this….

"Ah, d-don't worry, I'll just g-go solo again," she said with a smile. She seems eager to prove herself.

"But it would be better if you had a partner as back up," advised Eru. We simply nodded in agreement.

"Look, its probably your first engagement. It would be nice to have backup. Even I have Mi-chan backing me up." Yonjusan said with her trademark smile. Who knew that she could give good advice?

Then, I glanced up at the clock. Wow, its already 1230 and we started at 0900 but there was still a huge pile of homework. And I just realized that I was starving. "Hey, wanna grab a bite and then continue our homework?" I asked the others.

"Definitely!" was Yonjusan's enthusiastic reply, "I'm famished!"

"So where to? The usual place five streets down?" asked Eru as we neatened up the place before leaving. We all agreed and leave. I just hope that we finish all our work later or else face the wrath of MG-sensei next Monday.

* * *

Well, that was Chapter 2, guys. Hope you enjoyed it and would you kindly leave a review? Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Pistol-Sitting

Chapter 3: Pistol-sitting

We were supposed to have PE but since it was raining outside and that it was the last period, the class was dismissed early. We decided to just do our own things in my dorm room. I was reading a book when Kei asked me to help her.

"Hey, Yu-chan. Could you help me with this problem?" Kei asked, showing a rather complicated diagram. I studied the diagram, seemed simple enough except for one problem; the question was in Russian.

"Uh… I'll gladly help but could you um… translate the question for me?" I replied and while I was helping her, Yonjusan and Nimi were discussing something while Eru was reading a novel. I was just about done showing Kei how to solve the diagram when none other than the Student Council president herself, Mag-kaichou (FN MAG), opened my room door.

"I thought I would find you here Minimi-chan," she said as she walked in. She was similar in appearance to Nimi except that her hair was longer and she was slightly taller since she is a GPMG.

"Oh, GP-neesan, you know you should knock first," I teasingly said. I see her as an older sister since the army back home also uses her but she's called GPMG or simply GP there, hence my nickname for her. She shot a disapproving look; she always hated being called that. Kei and Yonjusan giggled at her reaction while Eru smiled. Nimi grabbed her sister's shoulder and half-dragged her out of the room, smiling sheepishly the entire time.

"Honestly nee-san, can't you find a better time," Nimi said to Mag-kaichou as she closed the door. Yonjusan, being her usual self, pressed her ear against the door trying to listen in on the conversation.

"You do know that the door's soundproofed right?" I said as I watched her straining to hear the conversation outside. She let out a small 'tsk' and continued trying. I rolled my eyes and went back to helping Kei who was stuck on yet another question. After about five minutes, (Yonjusan giving up after 2) Nimi opened the door looking worried for some reason.

"You guys free after school tomorrow?" she asked. We all nodded.

"Why, what's up?" Yonjusan asked.

"Well, it seems that we need to supervise the elementary school kids on their walk around the Academy later. Colt-sensei (M1911) is unable to do it and asked my nee-san to help but she has Student Council work. You guys want to do it?" she asked. I gave it some thought but a certain someone answered for us.

"Of course we will!" Yonjusan shouted, as she jumped up onto her feet. Her eyes were practically glowing with excitement. The others were puzzled with her excitement but I know her true reason; she just wanted to see Reta (M9).

"Yon-san, you do know that Reta-chan's afraid of you right?" I reminded her but it seems to fall on deaf ears as she started talking about the times she spent 'playing' with Reta to Kei who seemed to be listening intently. I literally had no idea what to say and gave up when Eru shook her head when I looked at her for help.

"I guess we have no choice then. Nimi, tell GP-neesan that we can do it. I need to plan things now," I said. Sure I was excited but I kept getting this nagging feeling the more I think about it.

THE NEXT DAY

The five of us stood outside the elementary compound. It was slightly smaller than the high school compound but it seemed much more cheery with the little hand-made paper fans stuck into the ground here and there.

"That's strange, my nee-san said to be here by 2.30pm but I don't see… Oh, there they are," Nimi said pointing out the rather large group of kids being led by a rather young lady.

"Good afternoon, Colt-sensei," the five of us greeted with a slight bow.

"Good afternoon girls. Thanks for volunteering. Now kids, make sure you listen to what your seniors say, OK?" she said to her students.

"OK, Colt-sensei!" they all replied in unison. Colt-sensei smiled and turned to us; she muttered what seemed to sound like a 'good luck' before leaving the kids in our care. Their smiling faces and enthusiasm brought a smile to my face. It reminded me of my own little sister back home. Still an experimental weapon and unable to see the outside world but so cheerful. Shaking those thoughts from my head, I stepped forward.

"Hi everyone! Are you ready to get this started?!" I shouted. The enthusiastic reply was nice to hear and it signaled the start of the walk. I stood at the front of the group with Kei while the others mingled with the students. Yonjusan of course went straight to Reta-chan; much to the latter's discomfort. Eru was talking with one of the Glock sisters while Nimi was overwhelmed by the rapid firing of questions from another Glock which I guessed would be G18 from her fast rate of talking.

"The others are mixing around with the kids, why don't you join them?" I asked Kei who was walking beside me in silence.

"Why aren't you mixing with them then?" she asked back. I smiled sheepishly and thought of an answer.

"Let's just say that I'm keeping you company, I would hate seeing you walk alone," I replied. She blushed a bit and seemed taken aback. I giggled at her blush, she seemed much more vulnerable somehow. I stopped when I realized that we arrived at our first stop, the Outdoor Shooting range. Currently, there were only a couple of people from our level along with some of the University grade students using it. The kids seemed amazed at the size of it. Nimi then walked to the front of the group to start explaining the use of the range, which I find redundant, you only need to see the people using it to know its purpose.

"Hey Yu-chan, one of the kids seem to be slightly apart from the others," Eru quietly pointed out to me. I just realized it too; one of the kids was slightly apart from the rest. I quietly approached her.

"Hey there, what's the matter?" I asked with a smile. She took a small step back and looked up at me. She had a different uniform from the others but it was her hime-style haircut that made me realize who she was; it was none other than Soko (Mk23 SOCOM).

"Its nothing really but Hyaku-senpai, I need to ask; is that tall senior you were talking to a Russian gun?" she asked in reply. I was speechless for two reasons. One; she called me Hyaku, almost no one referred to me as such and two; she must have a really sharp eye to tell that Kei was Russian even when she doesn't have a tail.

"Uh… Yeah, she is but she's really nice and there's no need to worry," I said as quietly as possible. She seemed doubtful at my answer but when she nodded, I was relieved. She took it much better than some of the others.

"Alright, if there are no more questions, let's get a move on then!" Nimi said, concluding the showcasing of the range. As we continued on the remainder of the walk, I walked beside Soko who I found to be a real intelligent and smart girl. I think I may have found Kei a new younger friend.

* * *

**Well guys, what do you think? This chapter is mostly character dev and I made the pistols ****elementary school kids since it made sense.  
Please leave constructive reviews.**


End file.
